gambianholidayfandomcom-20200214-history
Caffeinated Death II
The second Caffeinated Death marked the end of the O.K. Days with the fall of Club Penguin on May 1, 2018 followed by the resurrection of Dmitriy on November 30, 2018. Dog Days (2016) Immediately following Dmitriy's death when the 'ground zero' KOMBO was blown up, he awoke in the wasteland that is the Gambia in the Realm of the Dead. Ironically and unknown to him, Dmitriy had had enough fertility to pass into the afterlife. Dmitriy wandered the wasteland for weeks, assuming he was actually in Hell. Eventually, Dmitriy arrived at the river Gambia where he encountered Big Bobby Tweed who recognized Dmitriy and quickly explained that he was in great danger. Dmitriy was unable to comprehend any of this since he had no idea what was going on and why this man recognized him. Tweed and Co.'s Spiritual Journey to Yggdrasil Without bothering to explain anything, Tweed brought Dmitriy to his ghost ship, RMS Yariman, a sunken dolphin poaching ship. Tweed was prepared for smuggling Dmitriy into Yggdrasil but had been at war with a group of dolphins in the weeks before finding Dmitriy. "There are many beings in this realm that want you dead, but right now we have to worry about the dolphins." To safely cross the Undead equivalent of the Atlantic, Tweed would need to win the war against the dolphins. Tweed began chanting the words "The tree house started to spin. It spun faster and faster. Then everything was still. Absolutely still" as he finished steam had filled the ship and Lyngbakr was standing before them. Tweed ordered Dmitriy not to look into its eyes. No more words were exchanged and the creature went onto the deck of the ship and started preparing the dolphin hunting equipment. Tweed then cut the ship from the shore and it began flowing towards the Atlantic. As the Yariman left the sactuary of the river Gambia, suddenly, the sky darkened, the sea turned clear and the ship was surrounded by over 20 dolphins. Of these dolphins was Lord Nidhogg, the ruler of the Undead Atlantic. The Lyngbakr shouted "vidit rotundum" and a cordless circular saw materialized in front of Dimitriy which he fumbled and dropped. After that, the Lyngbakr dove into the sea to confront the dolphins. He was able to easily freeze and boil the bodies of the dolphins using his ability Silly Splash, only leaving Nidgodd unharmed. As Dmitriy was picking up the saw, a bright flash came from the Lyngbakr in the sea, temporarily blinding Dmitriy and Bobby. Unknown to them, Nidhogg had just caused an overflow error in the Lynbarkr's Source, Super Killing him. Now, the sea returned to normal and the ship was moving again. The Lyngbakr pathetically flopped onto the ship and struggled his way over to where Dmitriy was and confronted him. Distorted Latin words entered Dmitriy's mind, none of which he understood and then a small pulse of light emitted from Dmitriy. This pulse of light was nothing like the one that happened to the Lyngbakr and actually made Dmitriy feel more empowered. Dmitriy effortlessly rolled behind Nidhogg and sliced his head with the saw, killing him instantly. Dmitriy and Bobby promptly took a photo posing over Nidhogg's corpse. It would take about 8 days for the Yariman to cross the Atlantic and reach the ashen city of dark Manhattan. Bobby informed Dmitriy that if he wanted to have any power in the real world, he would need to gain it through Yggdrasil. To do this, Dmitriy would have to pretend to be a COS-PLAY seeking refuse and knowledge from the world tree. From there he would probably have to advance to an O-K where he would be close enough to Odin's technology that he could re-enter the real world. Dmitriy was still confused to what was even going on, he completely expected to be gone after his attack, but now he was just going with it to try to do even more damage to the coffee market. Learn to Program Adobe Flash in 20 Days or Less The streets of Dark Manhattan were still in turmoil after the Caffeinated Death Dmitriy had created, and as they walked the streets of Manhattan, everyone they passed muttered "fabam heroicis" without making eye-contact. The two arrived at the world trees, or the twin trees as they were called and were greeted by a flamboyant man wearing fox ears, a tail and shoes and gloves that resembled a fox. Dmitriy just stood there in shock at this man while Bobby asked him where they could find the end of their journey. The man happily pointed to a door with the word "CUSHI" 'on it. The two walked in and now Dmitriy was standing in a room with other people wearing '"cosplay". Bobby was gone. Dmitriy grabbed the nearest person by the shoulders and aggressively asked "WHERE'S BOBBY?? BOBBY, THE SHORT MAN IN THE HAT!" 'She just cheerfully responded that he was probably sent to work in the Mail Room. Not even knowing how to respond to that, he just cheerfully responded him '"Oh, of course, thaaaankkkss...".' '''The same fox man that showed Dmitriy and Bobby to the room now made an announcement. Apparently the man's name was Knugen and this group of COS-PLAY was meant to be trained in journalism for Yggdrasil but now had been reassigned to '"learn to code". Since the fall of coffee in the Gambia, there had been a large surge in Gambians playing online games for money and Yggdrasil was contracted to create gold generators and bot scripts for the popular online MMO Club Penguin. When a sign-in sheet was passed around, Dmitriy signed his name as Denny Mikoyan, a random name he spontaneously came up with. From now on, Dmitriy presented himself as Denny to anyone he met. While everyone else in the room was uneasy at the thought of this work, Dmtriy was ecstatic. He knew uncle Yosef h ad to be behind this online Gambian stuff somehow, and he was not about to let the Gambia recover from his master plan. Since Dmitriy already had experience coding, he was put straight to work on the project with the task of creating an in-game system where Club Penguin Gold could be direcly exchanged for USD. Not only was Dmitriy working on the backbone of the economy, he had access to all of the source code of the game. All he would have to do to collapse the entire Gambian economy was set the value of Gold to 0, but there would be no way for him to get away with it within Yggdrasil. A Call From Heaven (2017) March 29, 2017 - Dmitriy had been slaving away on the Club Penguin project for over 3 months now and only 5 other people in his group were left, all others had either quit or were sent to the mail room. In the past months, the group had created an in-game web-video-player and over 30,000 YouTube tutorials to go with it. Other than that, the only problem with the game had been from a group of '"Trolls" '''called the Dmitriy Heaven Club. Knugen told the team that the club was actually a group of terrorists celebrating Dmitriy Gurevich. Dmitriy as Denny let out a gasp and stated how this could lead to delays if they don't put a stop to it. Knugen told Denny that any reports of the terrorists would be sent to him and he would need to monitor their IP addresses on top of working on the game. With not much effort, Dmitriy found out the Heaven Club was in California of -17i and had at least 10 people attacking Club Penguin reguarly. When he finished cataloging the users and their locations, all of them suddenly changed to ones in Missouri, Dmitriy didn't notice this. But what he did notice was he had complete access to all of yggdrasil's catalogs of artifacts and other valuable data. The one at the top was labeled 「HIGHEST TOP SECRET」titled Maximillion's Hammer. Dmitriy copied this to his own computer. Dmitriy spent the rest of the day studying the document. The next morning, Knugen congratulated Dmitriy and told him the terrorist had been arrested and put in Super Ghost Prison and all of the attacks had stopped. When Knugen left, Dmitriy followed, heading to the Mail Room where Johnson "Pixie" Lagrange, the high-priority mail carrier was waiting. Dmitriy gave him a letter addressed to Maximillion Edison's P-O box in Banjul Gambia. When he turned to leave the Mail Room, he saw Big Bobby Tweed but when he went to approach Bobby, his fertility was iced and he went unconscious. He was under arrest for accessing the document about Maximillion's Hammer. Back in the Gambia A day after Dmitriy had sent the letter, Maximillion Edison received the letter that his hammer, Mjnolnir was needed by Odin for an important service. Max undid his ability and the hammer disappeared from existence, traveling towards Yggdrasil. Meanwhile, Dmitriy's body was suspended in a chamber at the top of Yggdrasil for Odin to investigate later. Near the same time, Dmitriy awoke at his desk in Yggdrasil, unknown to him, he was under heavy probation even though no evidence was found connecting him and the disappearance of Mjnolnir. Dmitriy spent the next year maintaining Club Penguin. On September 27, 2018, Dmitriy's attack on Club Penguin was complete and he released it using the full power of Yggdrasil. He aimed the signal near the Great Barrier Reef, in hopes that the Dmitriy Heaven Club would receive the signal and release the virus onto Club Penguin. Unknow to anyone, this signal directly hit Waffle Man and Female of Beer, turning them into False Reflections. Furious and still highly suspicious of Denny Mikoyan, Odin iced his fertility again and placed him in suspension until he could uncover more information about his past life and identity which didn't have any records anywhere. End of Club Penguin - Caffeinated Death II Meanwhile, the signal had been received, both by the Dmitriy Heaven Club and Hesturn Occult Research Labs. Rabo was able to decipher the message which was a modified client for Club Penguin that could directly edit its source code and release Dmitriy's virus; a simple virus that changed all of the coffee in the Game to Coffee La Croix, eliminating all Fertility boost effects from playing the game. Within minutes, the Gambian Dalasi was worth a fraction of what it had just been and the game was quickly taken down. Just like the first caffeinated death, widespread panic in the Gambia brought down the economy. Adama Barrow gave a speech about the dangers of even speaking the word coffee and declared that that instance of him speaking the word would be the last time the word is ever spoken in the Gambia. The rest of the day was declared a nation-wide destruction of all books, signs and music that contain the word coffee. Big Money Gambia spoke up against this unjust censorship by releasing Won't Stop Grinding You. Save Me (2019) Odin was unable to conclude that Denny Mikoyan had any connection to Dmitriy Gurevich but still knew he had connections to the Caffeinated Death II and Mjnolnir's Disappearance. On September 11, 2019 during the Events of 9/11 of The Dead when �� rebuilt Yggdrasil, Dmitriy's body and soul were infused into the body of Loki, a FUR-E Odin had suspended for being too dangerous. At the same time Dmitriy gained consciousness, Mjnolnir appeared in his hand, he was now Dmitriy Loki Requiem. Not aware that a 9/11 had just happened the not happened, he left Yggdrasil and hailed a taxi, which when it pulled up the driver said '"Yo". Dmitriy entered the cab and before he knew it, he was sitting at the Denny's in Payson, Arizona with the taxi driver. He introduced himself as Rabo of the Dmitriy Heaven Club.